


The Alpha Mate

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some mistakes you do as young remains forgotten, some will show up on you door step in the form of a son that's too pretty for his own good and with a scent that is the sweetest thing Jared has ever felt.</p><p>Written as a part of the <a href="http://spn-xmas.livejournal.com/">SPN_Xmas</a> challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Lv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/gifts).



> Original warnings and notes from Livejournal:
> 
> Warnings: sentient bestiality, underage, incest, age difference (Jensen 12, Jared 30), knotting, claiming, rimming, self-lubrication, public sex, slight mention of mpreg, violence.

**\- - Part One - -**

The full moon hung low on the dark night sky, its light throwing haunting shadows over the landscape and each hard thump of Jared's paws against the earth was grounding, binding him to the forest and to the lands of the pack. Running he could feel each leaf, needle and branch under the pads of his feet and the smell of the slightly damp woods around him. It was his home, where he was the strongest and he let himself stretch out even more, his muscles burning with the strain and it made him feel alive.

Somewhere behind him he could hear his second in command move between the trees, soft thump of paws against the forest ground but Chad knew to keep his distance on nights like this, nights when Jared was closer to the wolf inside of him then to the human part of himself. Running the perimeter of their lands was one of the few times he could just let go and be the wolf, be Jared and not have to be the controlled Alpha, always the one being watched and judged on each move he made. It was a freedom he hadn't felt since his college years, not since he returned to the pack lands and fought for the position of Alpha.

He only slowed down when he reached the river that marked the northern border of his lands, big paws sinking down into the softer ground surrounding the river and he stopped at the waters edge, lowering his head to lap at the cold water. Still drinking he heard Chad come to a halt behind him, the other werewolf walking up to lap at the water as well before he sat down, tail twitching slightly as he watched Jared.

 _I will run further,_ he told his Pack Beta. _I still have some energy I need to work off or the High Council meeting tomorrow will not be a nice one._

He saw the other wolf’s ears move, muzzle twitching with obvious amusement before Chad shook his head, making droplets of water fly through the air.

 _Understandable, Alpha,_ Chad said, same amusement clear in his mental voice. _Do you want me to return to village, prepare for tomorrow?_

After all the years that had passed since he took over the pack, and before that when he and Chad had gone to college together, it was easy for him to put all his trust in the Pack Beta and he nodded his agreement before tipping his head back and letting out a howl. In the surrounding woods he heard birds take flight and small animals skitter away at the sound. Every being knew who the land really belonged to. Once more he took off running, following the waters edge until he could no longer fell Chad's scent in the air, until it was only him, the woods and the dark night sky. Only then did he allow his body to rest, the burn in his muscles turning into an almost sweet ache as he flopped down on his belly, muzzle to the ground and closed his eyes, allowing himself to _not_ think about the upcoming meeting for awhile longer.

-¤-

Jared looked up at the big stone building, taking in the small, narrow windows that barely let any sunshine in, and the rounded roof. The big forest that made out the pack land was lacking in mountain areas, was lacking in caves, and so the pack had built there own caves instead. At least that was how Jared viewed the grey, rounded houses that were scattered out around the meeting hall. His own home was directly connected to the the town hall, only called so because no one thought village hall sounded good enough. He didn't really have to go outside to get there but he knew that the High Council would be gathered inside, waiting for him, and making a grand entrance was always easier done when you came through the heavy front doors.

"All is set, Alpha," Chad said as he came through a smaller side door to stand a step behind Jared. "They are all gathered, and watered and fed."

"You make them sound like horses," Jared pointed out with a grin to his friend and second in command.

"No," Chad said. "Horses I see a use for."

Jared huffed out a quick laugh and allowed himself to nudge Chad in the side with his elbow before the two of them gathered themselves together and stepped up to the double doors. Giving himself a quick once over, Jared pushed the doors open and stepped inside the big room that made up the entire building. Even in their human form, the werewolves gathered in the room was strong enough, powerful enough, for the scent of the room to slam against him, tickling his nose, and it made the wolf inside of him want to roar out its dominance. Without saying a word he walked up to the big table where the Council was gathered, Chad his silent shadow as he took the seat of honor with Chad standing still right behind his chair.

"Welcome Alphas," Jared said with all the power he could manage. "Let's call this Council open."

The twelve Alphas surrounding the table all nodded their greetings to him but none of them spoke out. With the annual High Council meeting being on his lands for the first time since he had won the position of Alpha he was the one calling the shots.

"We have a lot to discuss this year," he said. "Treaties to sign and new bonds to be made. And we only have this weekend to do it. Shall we get down to business?"

They all settled in for long discussions and soon Jared found himself lost in pack laws, talking about the best way to keep the packs together and humans from causing them too much problems. It wasn't until the very last hour of the last day that the discussion turned the way Jared had hoped it wouldn't.

"We have one more issue we need to address before we call this meeting over for the year," the Alpha of biggest southern pack said and the room suddenly went very quiet. "We have the issue of mating."

Jared gritted his teeth together, knowing full well where the discussion was heading because it wasn't the first time his status as an un-mated Alpha had came into focus during meetings.

"Jared," the Alpha said, brushing shoulder length brown hair from his face. "You need to mate. You're thirty and your pack needs an heir. You're the only un-mated Alpha in the Council."

With a bone deep sigh Jared leaned back in his seat, fingers stroking over the smooth wood of the table they were gathered around and he looked around the table in hopes that someone would speak up enough to buy him a few seconds extra. But they all stayed silent and watched him.

"I have yet to find a mate," Jared said, knowing full well he sounded defensive.

"But you did... play the field, during your college year," the Alpha - Chris - said with a raised eyebrow.

"We all did," one of the east coast Alpha's said. "It's no crime to sleep with betas and omegas before mating."

"But it's another thing to sire a pup with one of them," Chris said and the responding silence was deafening.

"I don't have a pup," Jared said when the silence stretched out, thick and heavy over the room.

"Actually," Chris said and stood up. "You do."

Behind him Jared heard a sound that sounded remarkably like someone choking on their own tongue and he wasn't surprised when he turned his head to see Chad stare at him with wide eyes.

"Why is this the first time I heard of this?" Jared asked, the question a low growl that spoke of the wolf inside that was pushing, fighting to get free.

"We didn't know," Chris said. "We only got the final confirmation an hour ago. The omega in question has never told us who the father to her pup was. Not until she fell gravely ill a month ago but we couldn't prove it until now."

The room felt like it was spinning and the heady scents of the most powerful Alpha's in the country were intensified by the layers of confusion and irritation that filled the room.

"I have a pup?" Jared asked, confusion roaring inside him. "How old is..."

"He," Chris said. "And he's twelve. December born."

"Spring break," Chad said from his spot behind Jared at the same time as Jared's mind did the same connection.

\- ¤ -

_The beat of music was a deep, heavy thrum that seemed to set Jared's blood on fire when he and Chad closed in on the place where a big bonfire was lit in the sand, several groups of young people milling around it with bottles or paper cups in their hands. Beneath the smell of the fire Jared felt the sweet scent of werewolf arousal, pheromones that made his dick stir in his pants and when he looked to his side he saw a gleam in Chad's eye that told him that his friend had noticed the same thing._

_"It smells like a knotting club," Chad pointed out with a smirk._

_"I think it pretty much is," Jared answered and nodded towards a few low tents set up to the side and there was no doubt what was happening inside those tents, what was probably happen in more places along the mostly deserted beach._

_"Spring break in Florida, this was a_ great _idea, Jay," Chad said as his gaze travelled over naked skin that was on display everywhere, most of the people dressed in nothing more than bikinis or shorts._

_"I have my moments," Jared grinned and accepted a beer that was pressed into his hand._

_The two friends walked up to the nearest group of people and Jared didn't event try to hide it when he took in a deep breath, trying to see if there was someone there that would stir his interest for the night. Several other weres greeted him and Chad with the same style of sniffing the air and Jared saw interest spark in several sets of eyes but nothing he himself felt returned. Chad was already talking to a slender blond girl who stood close enough that her goal for the night was obvious. The scent she was pushing against Chad was strong enough for several of the surrounding males to eye her with interest even though she already had done her choice._

_Jared tilted the bottle to his lips and took a deep swig, still scanning the crowd, when he felt the sweetest smell carry above the strong smell of pheromones, alcohol and cigarettes. His cock hardened in his board shorts and he turned around to see a small, dark haired girl stand at the very center of the crowd, brown eyes flicking nervously around. Another deep inhale made him sure that it was the girl in question he could smell, a fragrance that could only mean one thing; a virgin omega experiencing her very first heat. He saw several heads turning when she shifted slightly, setting off another wave of her sweet smell, and he was moving before anyone else could sweep in to claim what he wanted._

-¤-

"Damnit," Jared muttered. "She _swore_ she was on pills, everyone is supposed to be on the pill before they attend a..."

"Knotting club?" one of the other Alphas asked with a low chuckle ."I think we all are guilty when it comes to having visited those places, we wouldn't be strong Alphas today if we didn't have those... urges."

"She was taking pills," Chris said, making all of them fall silent. "But apparently she had missed that little detail of it taking a week for them to settle in enough to be of use."

"You said she was ill?" Jared asked, remembering the words Chris had spoken earlier.

"She passed away two days ago," Chris confirmed Jared's suspicion. "You are all the family he has now."

Jared nodded slowly and sank down on his seat once more, trying to take it all in but it was too much for him to truly wrap his mind around and he fumbled for his glass of scotch where it was abandoned on the table.

"I have a pup," he said after a few long minutes, all too aware of all the eyes still resting on him. "I have a twelve year old pup."

"His name is Jensen," Chris said when the silence started to stretch out once more. "He's a beta."

Another nod but Jared wasn't sure the words really stayed with him more than triggering another memory of the woman he had sired the pup with, the sweet omega smell that had dragged him in. He wasn't surprised that such a sweet omega had produced a beta offspring once her genes was mixed with his, he knew full well that his genes were the dominant one.

"I want to meet him," Jared said suddenly, only realizing the truth of the words once they were spoken out loud. "If he has no family, he should be with me. I'm his father."

The word sounded strange on his tongue, _father_ , but his momma had raised him right and there was no way he could go on with _not_ having his pup in his life now the he knew that said pup existed.

"I was really hoping you would say that," Chris said with a nod. "He is still in Florida with my mate, but we will make sure to have him brought here soon. You better prepare your home for a pup, Jared Alpha, once he comes here he will be a part of your pack for good."

-¤-

"I have a pup," Jared said for what he thought must be the tenth time in the last five minutes.

"I know," Chad said. "Everyone knows. It's all the pack has been talking about since the Council. How their big, macho Alpha knocked up some pretty little omega without knowing it."

Jared growled low in his throat, not liking the thought of his own pack talking about him but he knew that for all the hierarchy in the pack they were still partly human, with the humans love for gossip. He got up from his couch and started pacing the room, too restless to sit still when he knew his entire life would change forever once the car carrying his pup arrived. The eyes of the pack were on him and he knew that they were all curious to see what his pup would be like.

"I can hear the car," Chad said suddenly from his position over at the window and the next moment Jared could hear it as well, a low rumble in the distance that grew stronger with each second passing.

"Jensen," Jared said, tasting the name on his tongue. "Jensen...Ackles was it Chris said?"

"Yes," Chad said. "But you know that name was never supposed to be his. He's your pup, that makes him a Padalecki."

Jared knew his friend was right and he tried to push away the possessive swell of emotions inside him at the thought of a pup bearing his name, wondering if they would be alike in any other way as well. Stroking his fingers over the back of the couch Jared took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down before he walked towards the front door at the same time as he heard the car pull in on the small open area that was as far as vehicles could come into their village. Jared walked over to the open space stretching between his home next to the town hall and passed around the corner of a small garage just in time to hear a door being opened.

"Steve," he said with a nod to the blond man that stepped out of the car, knowing that the man was Chris' own Pack Beta and he was a bit surprised that the man had been sent to bring him the pup.

"Alpha," Steve said and bowed his head, not much but enough for Jared to read the submission in the motion. "I was sent to bring your pup to you. He might still be a bit tired from the flight, but otherwise we have had no problems on our way over."

"That is good to hear, beta," Jared said, trying to look past Steve and into the car. "May I meet him now?"

He saw Steve smirk at the obvious lack of self restraint but then he pushed the car door open further and stepped aside to let the person inside step out. Jared's first reaction was to be shocked at how small the boy was and it took a few moments to realize that the only children that age in his own pack were Alpha's, and hence bigger and stronger than the slender beta that climbed out of the car to stand in front of Jared, head bowed and shoulders slightly hunched.

"Welcome, Jensen," Jared said softly. "Welcome to your new home, pup."

Only then did the pup look up at Jared from under thick, long eyelashes and Jared found himself momentarily stunned at the delicate beauty of the pup standing in front of him. Green eyes met his from above a freckled nose and pink, full lips and the boy's soft hair seemed to be bleached by the sun without the help of any dye.

"Alpha," the boy said with a low tremor to his voice. "Thank you, for taking me in. You are too kind."

Jared knew that the words were practiced, could just imagine his young pup saying them time and time again until they could flow off his tongue with ease.

"It is not kindness," Jared said and saw the boy take half a step backwards. "You are my pup, had I known about you I would have brought you here earlier."

"Of course, Alpha," the boy said and lowered his eyes. "I didn't mean to imply anything. I'm sorry."

With a frown Jared looked over to Steve who looked sadly at the boy in front of him before he shook his head and handed over an envelope to Jared before bidding them all farewell and sliding back into the car and leaving Jared's lands.

"Chad," Jared said without looking away from his pup who still stood in front of him with a lowered head. "Would you care showing Jensen the room I have prepared for him?"

"Of course, " Chad said easily and took a step forward to grab the heavy duffel bag that Steve had placed down on the ground behind the small boy. "Come with me, pup."

Jared watched his Pack Beta guide the boy into the house, Jensen not even looking up at Jared again before he disappeared into the shadowed interior of Jared's home.

"What was _that_ about?" Jared huffed out before he remembered the now slightly crumpled envelope still in his hand.

Looking back towards the house Jared broke the seal, seeing Chris' mark before the wax crumbled and he could read the letter inside. Every word made Jared realize that he was in for much more work than he had ever expected when he had demanded Jensen to be brought to him.

  
_Jared Alpha_   


  
_Jensen has been staying with my mate, Lori since his mother died. She and Steve's mate have been trying to get him to talk, but we still don't know much._   


  
_You need to know though, that Jensen's mother never mated, and as an un-mated omega with a pup she never held high standard in our pack. It is our belief that she blamed you for that and we do fear that she has told Jensen less than flattering things about you._   


  
_As your pup Jensen will be held in high regard, something he has never been used to, be careful with him. He is a good pup even though his mother has tried to instill hate inside him._   


  
_If we find out more about Jensen we will let you know, but his mother mostly kept herself, and him, away from the pack. We don't have much to go on._   


_Good luck getting settled in. My pack will help you in any way we can._

  


_Chris Alpha_  


Looking up from the letter and back to the open door Jared cursed low under his breath before he crumbled the letter up in his hand and turned to walk back inside his house, heavy weight on his shoulders.

"He's in his room."

Jared spun around and saw Chad coming out the narrow corridor that lead to the sleeping areas, a frown on his face.

"How is he?" Jared asked, sinking back down into the heavy armchair he had been sitting in before Jensen's arrival.

"Well, he's probably the prettiest beta I've ever seen," Chad said with a low chuckle.

Without a seconds thought Jared was up and out of the armchair and he had Chad pinned to the wall before he even was aware of moving, one big hand pressing down against his Pack Beta's throat.

"That's my pup you're talking about," Jared growled. "You _will_ respect him."

"Fuck," Chad gasped but he relaxed under Jared's grasp, eyes lowered in a clear sign of submission. "Jared, please. I didn't mean it like... I never would..."

Jared let go of his grip and Chad crumbled to the floor, coughing and rubbing his soar throat before he stood on weak legs.

"Damn, you're gonna be one over protective father," Chad muttered. "Will you have a shotgun ready once he starts dating?"

"I'll go see if I can talk to him," Jared said and threw the crumpled up letter to Chad. "I think I'll have my work cut out for me."

He moved down into the darker hallway leading to the windowless interior of the house and he heard Chad curse low behind him when he he walked away. The door leading into Jensen's room was slightly ajar but Jared hesitated for a moment either way even though he knew that the discussion with his pup needed to happen. Taking a deep breath he rapped his knuckles against the sturdy door frame and waited for the boy to answer but the room was silent and Jared frowned slightly before pushing the door open.

His pup was nowhere to be seen and a jolt of fear shot through Jared before he looked towards the door to the small bathroom that was accessible from both his and Jensen's room. He did a mental eye roll at himself for how distracted he must have been to not notice the sound of falling water because now that he was focused on it he was sure he could hear each water droplet that met bare skin. It wasn't until he heard the water shut off and Jensen came back into the room that everything changed within a heart beat.  
The slender young pup came outside with a towel wrapped around narrow hips, droplets of water clinging to pale skin that was dotted with a dusting of freckles and Jared knew that Chad had been right when he had commented on the beauty of the pup. Beauty was one thing though, it was something that wasn't uncommon in were packs but what got to him was the smell that hit him when Jensen looked up and met his gaze, startled green eyes going wide. Jensen smelled of soap, lotion and wet hair but beneath all those smells Jared felt something intoxingly sweet and alluring, a scent that was unlike anything he had ever felt before and yet held a slightly familiar tone underneath it all.

"Jared Alpha," the boy gasped, frozen in spot. "I'm... I didn't know you were here. I mean... do you... should I..."

The boy felt silent and just blinked owlishly at Jared a few long moments before he shook his head slightly, making a cascade of tiny water drops fall from his still wet hair and down his bare torso. Jared couldn't keep his eyes away, he only stared when the droplets traced down over Jensen's collar bone to the soft expanse of his belly before they got reached the edge of the towel around his waist.

"Alpha?" Jensen asked hesitantly when Jared didn't speak. "Did you want something from me?"

Somewhere in the back of Jared's mind a small voice cried out _yes!_ but he ignored it, swallowing it down and instead he nodded at the pup at the same time as he took a step backwards.

"We need to talk, get to know each other and all that," he said. "I wasn't aware that you were showering however. Take your time and come meet me in the living room."

He turned on his heel and walked out of Jensen's room, closing the door behind him and it wasn't until he was out in the living room, finding that Chad had left, that he allowed himself to lean against the wall he cursed under his breath time and time again, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Away from Jensen, allowing himself to realize why Jensen's fragrance felt slightly familiar; the base of it was that of Jared's mixed with Jensen's pretty little omega mother and Jared cursed several times when he couldn't recall her name no matter how much he tried. But what really got to him wasn't that he could smell himself in Jensen, instead he was freaking out because Jensen's smell had made his head spin and Jared was quite sure that the deep, heavy feeling int he pit of his stomach was _want._

Except for the fact that a father shouldn't react like that to his own pup's smell, it shouldn't affect him in any way but still he stood there, his pup probably still naked in his room and Jared's cock half-hard in his jeans. He could hear Jensen moving around in his room, and for a moment he thought about reaching out to try and assess the boy's mind but then he quickly discarded that idea, he was in enough problems as it was without making his pup hate him for snooping around in his mind.

"Alpha?"

Jared spun around to see Jensen stand in the opening to the dark hallway, damp hair standing every which way and his clothes clung slightly to his body, proof enough that he hadn't really bothered toweling himself dry before he went to look for Jared.

"You're my pup, you don't need to address me like that in the confines of our own home," he said and nodded for Jensen to sit down in the armchair across from his.

Jensen seemed to hesitate but then he stepped closer, walking across the floor on silent feet before he sat down at the very edge of the armchair, his whole body a tense line and eyes lowered to look down on his hands where they were folded on his lap.

"Yes... father..." he said so quietly that had it not been for his werewolf hearing Jared would not have heard it at all.

The little word made something stir inside Jared, the possessiveness increasing at the same time as the lust churned in his belly. Jared took a deep breath to try and calm himself down but the second he did so he realized that had been a very bad idea because his nostrils was filled once more with the sweet smell of his own beta pup and Jared had to fight against an instinct to just _take_ and _claim._

"What do you know about me?" he asked, forcing his voice to stay calm.

Jensen's gaze flickered up to meet his for the briefest moment, green eyes blazing and Jared realized that Chris had spoken true in his letter; Jensen could not have heard many good things about him.

"You are Jared Alpha," Jensen said, eyes falling back down to his lap. "Youngest Alpha in the High Council and you didn't inherit your position. You fought a corrupted Alpha to gain it."

"Very true," Jared said with a nod. "But what do you know about _me?_ "

Jensen shifted back on the armchair until his back was pressed against the high, padded back of it and he pulled his legs in under his, making himself smaller.

"You knotted my mother without ever thinking about what it would do to her," he said, and there was defiance in his voice despite his posture. "You left her alone with a pup and never bothered to check up on her once you had gotten what you wanted."

Anger rose up inside of Jared and he stood up, pacing a few steps away, towards the open window where he could pull in a deep breath of fresh air to clear his thoughts some. Hearing the words spoken like that he wondered if he would ever be able to make his young pup accept him, much less come to like him and trust in him. But he knew he needed to try, needed to make the young boy understand that there had been more to what happened than just what his mother had told him.

"Look here, pup," Jared said and was answered with a low growl that made him spin around to face his pup. "I take it you don't like that name?"

"It's not a name," the boy said. "My name is Jensen. Not _pup_."

Jared was a bit taken aback by the words, the determination behind it and he realized that he must have underestimated his small pup because Jensen might seem sweet and submissive, but it was quite obvious that the young werewolf had a bite.

"Right," Jared said slowly, staying at the window where the air didn't smell of Jensen. "I'm sorry, I'm still wrapping my head around this as well. But yes, Jensen. I will try to not call you pup. But still, there's more to this than you know."

Jensen made a low scoffing sound but he didn't look up to meet Jared's gaze, instead he fiddled with the hem of his green t-shirt.

"No, you listen to me," Jared said quite sternly. "I honestly thought your mother knew what was happening, even though she was new to those parties. She _promised_ me she was on the pill, it was always a requirement just to make sure things like this didn't happen. But had I known..."

A small tremble ran through Jensen's body, so small that Jared would probably have missed it had he not been staring so intently at his pup and despite the lowered head he thought he could see Jensen bite down on his lower lip.

"Jensen," Jared said and then waited until the boy finally looked up. "Had I known about your mother carrying my pup, I would have brought her here."

"Right," Jensen said shortly. "Don't blame this on my mother, she was amazing! Do you know how hard it was for her? Un-mated omegas aren't all that highly held you know, not even with Chris Alpha on her side. Had it not been for you she might have found herself a mate."

"Had it not been for me you wouldn't be born," Jared snapped. "And had it not been for her not telling me, you would have been raised here, the son of an Alpha."

It wasn't until Jensen starting shaking and Jared could smell the wetness of tears that he realized he might have gone off too hard on the small boy, bite or not it was still a twelve year old child he was talking to. A young boy that had recently lost his mother only to be ripped away from the only home he had ever known. Jared quickly crossed the distance between them, kneeling down beside Jensen's armchair and pulling the boy close despite his weak struggles.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled against damp hair. "I didn't mean to go off on you like that. But I'm not a bad person, I hope that one day you can realize that. I'm sure your mother did the very best she could, I'm just a bit sad I've lost out on twelve years of your life."

Slender arms came up to wrap around Jared's neck and the boy clung to him as he went from soft sobs to crying so hard his entire body trembled in Jared's arms. Jensen clung to him in a way he was pretty sure the boy would be ashamed of once he calmed down but for a while Jared let himself focus on the boy in his arms, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that it was his _son_ that sobbed against his shoulder.

"Mom wasn't bad," Jensen said quietly when the flow of tears ebbed out. "I miss her."

"Of course you do," Jared said softly, all thoughts about laying down ground rules for the boy forgotten. "I don't want to take her place, but I am your father, Jensen. I want to get to know you."

It was the first time he openly called himself the boy's father and it felt equal amounts wonderful and terrifying to think of himself as a father. He kept on holding Jensen until the boy was all cried out and it took long enough for Jared to wonder if the boy had even allowed himself to mourn the loss of his mother. The boy didn't answer and Jared decided to change the subject to something not so wired with tension.

"You've had a long day, how about you go wash those tears away and I'll see what we can come up with as far as food goes?"

Jensen nodded and untangled himself from Jared's arms, cheeks a stunning shade of pink but he still met Jared's gaze that time, hesitation clear as day but Jared thought he saw curiosity hidden beneath the surface. It wasn't the best thing to build a father-son relationship on, but it was better than nothing.

Only when Jensen was out of the room, heading back to his own chamber, did Jared realize how hard he was in the confines of his jeans.

"Well fuck me," he mumbled. "This can't turn out good."

-¤-

Jensen sat licking his fingers clean carefully, frozen pizza wasn't as good as real ones but it was the closest they could get since no pizza place delivered in the middle of the wilderness, and Jared was less than stellar in the kitchen. His own pizza was devoured, taste of pepperoni and tomato sauce still lingering on his tongue and over all Jared thought that the dinner had gone well. As well as could be with want still simmering low in his belly each time he looked at his young son. Trying to distract himself from things he shouldn't be feeling, Jared decided to take up the aborted discussion from earlier instead of just sitting starring at Jensen's spit slicked fingers where his pink lips were wrapped around them.

"I hope you do realize that there needs to be some rules laid out between us," Jared said carefully.

With a last flick of his tongue over the pad of his thumb Jensen turned to look at Jared.

"I figured as much," he said softly.

"Good. First off, I know that your life here will be a lot different from your life in Chris' pack. You come from a pack of city wolves, we are not that."

"We lived in an apartment," Jensen admitted. "It wasn't much but it was home. We didn't interact much with the pack, mom stuck mostly to humans. They treated her... like anyone else. As long as they didn't know what we were."

Jared didn't like the thought of _his_ pup being raised like that, estranged from a pack, from the wolf that was at the centre of his very being but he knew that wasn't a point to bring up, it wouldn't help.

"Then it will be very different here," he admitted. "Here we are most of all wolves, the human part of us isn't something we often think about. Not even when in human form."

Jensen looked around the room then, taking in the comfortable but not very fancy furniture as well as the curve of the walls that melted seamlessly into the ceiling. His gaze moved to the narrow windows, wider on the inside than where they met the outer walls of the building and then his eyes fell down to the floor where soft rugs were warming the stone flooring.

"Your home," he said quietly, "it's built to look like caves?"

Looking around the room Jared smiled, the house was more of a den than a true human dwelling, enough for him to be able to stay in the village without craving the wilderness too much.

"It is," he said. "We are a wilderness tribe, but this area doesn't have caves so we made our own. But what you must understand is, I am the Alpha."

Jensen looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and Jared thought he could hear the _well duh_ the boy was clearly thinking

"No look," Jared said before the young boy could say anything. "I have the eyes of the pack on me at _all_ times, and now... so will you. You're not a city wolf anymore, not a pup that no one will really notice. You're the son of a pack Alpha and everything you do will be noticed, will be judged."

Jensen bit down on his lower lip hard enough that Jared was surprised he didn't draw blood but the boy nodded slightly despite the paleness of his cheeks.

"What... does that really mean?" Jensen asked quietly. "Judge me?"

"You're the son of the Alpha, that means your word will carry weight, people will listen to you," Jared said. "But it also means that you need to be strong, you need to stand up for yourself."

"How am I supposed to..." Jensen said and then swallowed thickly. "I barely know my wolf."

That had Jared biting back a sigh but then he nodded and stood up, reaching one hand out to Jensen.

"We will have to do something about that then," he said. "I should give you a tour of the village and the pack lands, we might as well do that in our true form."

Jared wondered if the boy would actually do as he asked and was slightly surprised when Jensen reached out and took his hand, allowing Jared to pull him up off the couch and towards the door. For some reason the small touch of Jensen's hand in his was more intoxicating than the feel of the sobbing Jensen in his arms had been earlier. This was Jensen actually reaching out for him for the first time, out of free will and not from emotional distress.

"I don't want to ruin my clothes," Jensen said quietly when they stepped out through the backdoor, out into a small garden that was nestled in between the town hall and home of the Alpha.

"Clothes can be replaced," Jared said but he raised his hands to unbutton his own shirt.

"I like my clothes," Jensen said and pulled the t-shirt off.

Heat coiled in Jared's belly, tangling tightly together with guilt until he could barely tell them apart. Quickly he stripped himself naked and shifted before his cock could harden fully and give him away to his pup. Jensen himself took longer time, carefully folding his t-shirt up before sliding out of pants and standing in front of Jared dressed just in soft boxer briefs that clung to his slender frame. Taking a deep breath Jared caught the sweet fragrance of his beta pup, warm skin and soft hair inviting him in even though he knew they shouldn't. The wolf inside him wanted to pounce, wanted to push the boy down and claim him right then and there and he had to fight the urge to put his mark on Jensen.

"You're a big wolf," Jensen said when he looked over to Jared. "Never seen anyone so..."

The boy fell silent before he let his fingers fall down to push the last garment down until he was standing fully naked in front of Jared and the scent of him was even stronger. The smell changed together with Jensen when he shifted, his wolf scent overshadowing his human scent completely. Jared looked at his pup and the need to claim was pushed aside by surprise when he realized that while the human Jensen looked mostly like his mother, except for his lighter hair, wolf Jensen looked like a smaller version of Jared.

 _We look alike,_ the boy spoke in his mind. _I didn't know... father..._

Jared stepped closer to the boy, pushing his muzzle against Jensen's in the soft greeting between wolves, tongue swiping out to wet Jensen's nose. The boy's fur was the same tone that Jared's was, hazel brown with streaks of gold and Jared smiled wolfishly when he realized that the gold was the same shade that Jensen's hair was as human.

_Your fur..._

Jensen's voice sounded surprised and the small wolf pushed his nose into Jared's fur for a moment before he moved around Jared with a bounce to each step, clearly taking in his father's appearance. The eagerness of the pup marked a changed in his scent and Jared felt his own body respond to it, cock wanting to slide out of its sheath. He did understand what the pup was talking about though because Jensen's fur, just like Jared's, was unusually long and he knew that compared to the southern packs short fur Jensen must have always stood out.

_Do all wolves in your pack have fur like this?_

_No,_ Jared said. _Just the two of us. Everyone will look at you and know that you're my... son._

The young wolf's ears twitched but he didn't say anything, instead he looked around and his black nose twitched curiously when he took in the small, rounded houses that surrounded the town hall.

 _I can't really smell much of the other wolves,_ Jensen said in surprise. _Where are they?_

_The weather is good, the pack only stays in the houses when the weather is too bad to stay outdoors. Most of the time, we run the woods. We are wolves much more than we are humans. Come._

He took off running, paws thudding against the soft ground and he heard Jensen follow in his footsteps, his scent seemingly haunting Jared as they moved through the empty village. Jared led the boy down a well used path leading in to the parts of the forest where he knew the pack would be on a day like this, sun high in the sky and the air thick and warm.

 _Just a warning, pup,_ Jared said, ignoring the low growl behind him at the name. _This is where you meet the pack, if you're not used to this many wolves it might be overwhelming._

They slowed their steps when they reached the big clearing and Jared felt Jensen step closer to him, their fur almost brushing and the boy standing back slightly, his muzzle level with Jared's shoulder as they walked out from the shadowy canopy of trees and out into a big open area where hundreds of eyes turned to look at them. He could hear a soft, surprised inhale from the pup behind him but Jensen followed him when he walked in through the sea of wolves towards a big rock that towered in the very centre of the clearing.

 _How many are there?_ Jensen asked, his voice quivering slightly in Jared's mind.

Jared looked out over the pack, realizing that even the wolves that usually kept to the outskirts of the pack lands were there, all of them clearly eager to see the new addition to the pack.

_We're one hundred and forty wolves, plus a few small pups._

He could feel the surprise coming off his son and he couldn't blame the boy, even for a pack on the High Council, his was a big one, third biggest in the states as far as he know and he could only imagine how weird it would be for Jensen, coming from a city pack. The city packs could be big in size, but they hardly ever came together all at once, instead keeping in smaller groups within their lands.

Jared reached the black rock in the middle and jumped up on it with one smooth movement, something he had done many times before and he saw Jensen stop beside it, looking around the wolves surrounding them and then up towards Jared. He liked how the boy didn't assume anything and instead waited for Jared's command, it did bode well for the future. Making sure his words were spoken to Jensen alone he allowed the boy to come up to stand beside him. The smaller wolf wasn't as graceful with getting up, but at least he hadn't fallen down and that was as good as he could hope for. Sitting back on his haunches he looked at Jensen quickly before be raised his nose to the sky, howling his greeting to the pack as well as the wild landscape surrounding them.

 _Pack,_ he called out and the answering howl from the pack was almost deafening. _I'm glad to see all of you here._

The wolves at the back of the clearing moved closer, shoulders pushing together in their attempts to get a better view of what they all knew would happen.

 _I know this came as a big surprise to all of you as it did for me,_ he said and he heard Jensen shuffle slightly beside him. _But despite the way I found out, it's with great pride I welcome a new member to our pack. This is my son, Jensen._

The closest wolves sniffed the air and low barks and howls filled the clearing. Jared knew that they must be able to feel the slight trace of his smell in Jensen.

_Welcome, pup._

Jensen's head snapped to the side and he glared at Chad, the Pack Beta grinned at him with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. To Jared's surprise Jensen walked to the edge of the rock and growled at Chad right in the face, teeth barred into a feral snarl. The entire pack went absolutely silent, looking between Jared, Jensen and Chad as if they were waiting for a reaction.

 _I like you, little one,_ Chad said and pushed his face up, nuzzling Jensen for a second.

Jared was quite sure Jensen would have rolled his eyes had he been able to but instead the pup moved back to stand beside Jared, his posture fill of pride even though Jared could feel him tremble slightly, clearly still quite nervous.

 _Do you welcome him?_ he asked the pack and had he thought the response was loud the first time, it was nothing compared to the volume the second time, all of them howling out their approval.

_You're welcomed here, Jensen._

The young wolf beside him raised his own nose into the air, joining in the howling and for a while Jared relished in his son being welcomed into his pack and pushed aside all other thoughts.

-¤-

Jared could feel the young wolf's eyes on him from where Jensen was curled up just beside the door, over the week since he had arrived the boy seldom changed out of his wolf form but Jared wasn't sure why the boy suddenly seemed to prefer his wolf form so much. Despite the initial connection, the boy kept silent most of the time but he kept in Jared's presence, seldom staying more than a few steps away, apart from when they slept.

"Jensen," Jared said and the pup lifted his head from where it had been resting against his front paws. "I hope you don’t mind that I ask but how come you stay wolf all the time now?"

_Because I can._

"And you couldn't before?" Jared asked.

Jensen seemed to hesitate but then he stood up and padded closer to Jared, sitting down by his side, close enough for the heat of his breath to brush against Jared's leg.

 _I'm a city wolf,_ Alpha, the boy answered quietly. _And the few times we were around other wolves they... I didn't look like them._

There was a trace of hurt in Jensen's voice that made the pieces click to place in Jared's mind and he reached out to stroke one hand through the small wolf's fur.

"They bullied you," he said and it was a statement, not a question.

 _I was the only one with longer fur,_ Jensen said. _And my fur is... softer than the southern packs._

"It's softer than mine," Jared said and stroked down Jensen's back. "It puts you apart from everyone, but that isn't a bad thing."

_At least I look like you, no one here thinks I look weird._

Jensen pushed away then, looking at Jared before he went back to his spot by the door, closing his eyes but Jared was sure the boy wasn't sleeping, just avoiding further conversation. Jared thought he could still feel the silky soft strands of Jensen's fur beneath his fingers, so much softer than any wolf he had ever felt and when he lifted his head he could smell Jensen on his fingers, the sweet fragrance that seemed a constant pressure in his life.

"Jared Alpha."

Jared looked up to see Chad standing in the doorway, gaze flickering between the faux-sleeping Jensen and then over to Jared.

"Chad," Jared said and lowered his hand to his lap.

"Can I talk to you for a moment? In private?" Chad asked.

Without a word Jensen stood up and walked outside, showing that his sleeping had indeed been faked and that he was just as aware of what was happening around him as Jared thought him to be.

"He doesn't say much that one, does he?" Chad said and looked at the boy who disappeared around the town hall.

"No, he really doesn't," Jared said with a sigh. "I have no idea where I stand with him but at least the pack accepts him, I think he even made some friends the few times he strayed from my side."

Jared turned to look at his Pack Beta when Chad didn't respond and he found the other man looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Jared asked.

"The way you act around him," Chad said slowly. "The way you... look at him..."

Jared quickly turned his back towards his friend, his brain cursing the fact that wolves couldn't lie and he knew that Chad would take in the guilty tinge to his scent as he looked out the window to where Jensen had disappeared.

"You want him?" Chad asked, sounding confused but Jared knew the other wolf could smell the arousal underlying his ordinary scent. "He's... really?"

"Damnit, I know," Jared snapped. "I can't help it, it's his... fuck Chad. His scent, I just can't..."

"But you're his _father_ ," Chad said. "His scent shouldn't affect you. That's how werewolves work, we're immune to the scent of family."

"Apparently my body didn't get that memo," Jared growled low in his throat.

"That's... I didn't..." Chad said and followed Jared's gaze, seeing Jensen's slender form move between two houses at the edge of the village.

"Did you come here for a reason?" Jared asked, interrupting whatever Chad had planned to say.

"I was just gonna tell you that we need a big hunt, we still need a bit more food for the winter," Chad said quickly. "But I think that this is more important right now. I will... look it up... There must be a reason for this, for why you feel. Does he feel the same?"

Jared sighed deeply and shook his head, forcing himself to look away from where Jensen had one more disappeared to spend some time with the other pups his age.

"I somehow doubt it," Jared said bitterly. "He doesn't even _talk_ to me. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even like me. His mother never said nice things about me after all."

"That wasn't your fault," Chad said vehemently. "If you'd known, you would have officially claimed her. But she never told you, she kept him from you. You can't be blamed for this, Jared Alpha."

Hearing the words spoken out loud from the wolf that knew him best made Jared relax some, despite the weird feeling for his own pup Jared couldn't think of himself as a bad person and despite those feelings he was determined to be a good father for his newly found pup. He barely listened to Chad when the Pack Beta told Jared that he would find an answer to the weird feelings, instead he was already thinking about way to bond with his pup. When his Pack Beta left, Jared could _feel_ the eye rolling happening but he didn't even bother to tell his friend off, instead he stripped out of his clothes and went to search for Jensen.

-¤-

 _Wait,_ Jensen gasped behind him. _Jared Alpha, please. I'm not..._

 _What have I told you about calling me that?_ Jared asked, but he did stop to look back at Jensen who sat down, panting heavily.

_I'm just... Father, I'm not used to running like this._

At those miserable words Jared stepped closer to his pup and licked over the young wolf's nose, ignoring the way the touch made arousal rise within him, anything to calm his son down.

 _I keep forgetting,_ Jared admitted. _You're a wonderful wolf, but I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I just wanted to spend some time with just you, showing you the pack lands. Do you want to return?_

 _No,_ Jensen admitted. _This is... it's... good? I just need some rest._

Jared looked around the woods surrounding them and with a grin he realized where they were so he nuzzled Jensen some more before he guided the young wolf to one of the few caves that did exist in his lands, not much more than a dent in the slope but it was enough for the both of them to fit, Jensen pressed close to him. The sun was setting and they laid for a while, bodies fitting each other perfectly, as they watched the dusk ascend on them until the trees outside the small cave was hidden in shadow.

 _Sleep,_ Jared ordered. _We can continue this tomorrow. Start the day with some fresh food._

The only response he got was a low snuffling sound as Jensen buried even closer to Jared, his fur amazingly soft against Jared's body and despite the fact that he knew it was wrong he couldn't stop himself to rest one paw over Jensen's body, holding him close as they drifted off to sleep.

-¤-


	2. Chapter 2

**\- - Part Two - -**

Warmth and softness was the first thing Jared was aware of when he woke up.

The second thing he realized was that he had changed during the night and that the morning dew felt slightly chilly against his human skin, but what he really felt was Jensen's human body pressed up against his own, naked skin on naked skin. All he could smell was the intoxicating sweet smell of the young pup, and to his own surprise it was mixed with another scent, one that had Jared's cock harden fully in an instant. He realized that it was pressed flush against the rounded swell of Jensen's ass. It wasn't like Jared hadn't felt the smell of beta and omega slickness before, but Jensen smelled better than anything he had ever felt before, a smell that made Jared want to just slide right in and _claim_. Before he had time to do anything he might regret, Jensen stirred in his arms, slender body stretching and arching in a way that made Jared's cock ride the cleft of the pup's ass with a maddening friction.

A low whimpering sounded and Jared felt the pup's small hands come back, grasping at his own arm where it was still slung over Jensen's waist. He could tell the very moment when Jensen was fully awake, his body going tense and a small gasp left the boy's lips.

"What... Alpha?"

Jared froze up but before he had the chance to say anything Jensen had scrambled away until he was outside of the cave, staring back at Jared with wide eyes, his whole body trembling. The sweet scent of the boys arousal crashed over Jared in waves, making his mouth go dry and the soothing words he wanted to say got stuck in his throat.

"This... what's happening? Why are you... Dad?"

The small world was like a slap to Jared, making his arousal take second place within an instant, it was the first time Jensen had called him that and to have the boy say it when his eyes was wide with confusion and fear was not the way Jared wanted it to happen. Despite the way that Jensen affected Jared, he already knew he loved his son, in a fatherly way as well as a way he knew he shouldn't.

"Why did you..."

Jared could see the very moment the boy realized that he was just as aroused as Jared was, one hand flying behind him and Jared saw Jensen bite down on his lower lip, holding back a whimper and he knew that the pup must feel his own slick.

"No," the boy whispered. "I can't... no..."

Shame was tangible in the air between them but it wasn't until Jensen quickly shifted and ran away that Jared started realizing that not all the shame had been his own. Before Jensen reached too far Jared could hear the whisper of his thoughts, a confused tangle of emotions.

_This is wrong. So wrong. I can't want... he's my father. I don't even know if he likes me, if he... What if it's my fault...my body doing this to him... oh no. He will send me back to... no..._

Slowly Jared rolled out from the low cave, stepping out into the clearing, just a few steps before he stopped, trying to clear his mind. Looking down at his own body his eyes tracked over the still-hard length of his cock, skin shiny where Jensen's slick had leaked out to cover him and his cock twitched at the mixed scent of the two of them. Changing into wolf form, Jared started running back towards the village, trying to come up with a way to reassure his son, to make sure the boy knew he would never be sent away.

The moment he reached the houses he shifted back to human form and called out for his son, trying to pick up the fresh trace of Jensen's scent but the boy had moved around the area so often that it was hard to tell one trail apart from the others.

"Jensen!"

"Jared Alpha?"

Jared spun around to see Chad stand in the doorway to the small rounded house that was the Pack Beta's home, surprised to even find his friend there because like the rest of the pack Chad very much preferred to stay out in the woods as much as possible.

"Have you seen Jensen?" Jared asked, looking around the houses.

"No," Chad answered, leaning against the door frame.

"Damnit!" Jared growled. "Something happened and he took off... Fuck. He thinks it's _his_ fault that I... feel this way. That I might send him away."

"You told him?" Chad asked, sounding very surprised.

"No," Jared muttered. "It just.. he figured it out."

"But it's _not_ his fault," Chad pointed out.

"I know, I know. It's my fault and..."

"It's not your fault either," Chad interrupted, pushing away from the door and walking over to Jared, dragging his fingers through his hair.

"What?" Jared said, feeling very lost and still trying to scent Jensen in the air.

"It's not your fault, or his fault," Chad said. "I looked it up, made some phone calls. Neither of you can be blamed for that. I found out why you're not immune to him."

"Tell me!" Jared ordered. "I need to know, I need to be able to comfort him."

Chad huffed out an amused laugh at that and rolled his eyes before turning around to walk back into the small house and Jared had no real choice but to follow the man to get his answers. Well inside Chad moved to sit on the small couch but Jared was too full of restless energy to sit down, instead he paced back and forth between the couch and Chad's bed that was nestled into a corner of the small house.

"Start talking, Chad," he said impatiently. "I need to find my son"

"You should be immune to him," Chad said softly. "He shares your scent, but since he was raised apart from you... your bodies never became accustomed to the other ones scent. You will never be immune to him, or he to you. Instead of being immune to each other, you're even more attracted to each other because of the scent you share."

"That's..." Jared said weakly, blinking a few times and sinking down on a worn, old armchair. "Will it... I can't do that to him."

"Jared Alpha," Chad said. "His body longs for it as much as yours does, even though his brain might fight it because he doesn't know you, because he thinks of you the way his mother thought of you."

Jared leaned back in the armchair, trying to actually put together what Chad was telling him but despite his knowledge of his own race, it was a hard thing to wrap his mind around.

"What would... the pack think?" he asked when the silence between them got too much to bear.

"I'm not sure," Chad answered with a sigh, pushing at one of the lumpy old cushions on the couch. "They do like him, so I think it would be okay once people get used to it. You two together? It would be good for the pack, he might be young but he can stand up for himself."

"I need to talk to him," Jared said and stood up. "I need to..."

Chad laughed, throwing his head back and his blue eyes sparkled with amusement before the man shifted to his wolf form and headed for the door.

_Go claim your mate, Alpha._

-¤-

Some thirty minutes of frantic search later and Jared had to accept the fact that Jensen wasn't in the village and he had yet to managed to find a fresh trail either. He realized that on his way back, he must have been too distracted to notice that the boy must have changed paths somewhere, never heading all the way back. Panic settled hard in his belly when he made his way back where he had come from, nose to the ground in hopes of finding his son. The scent of over a hundred wolves suddenly filled the air, the pack must have passed by on their way from the big clearing that they often favored on lazy days but even above all those scents he could make out that of Jensen, a sweetness that made _want_ and _mine_ echo in his mind. His steps picked up speed, the need to find Jensen all he really could think about.

Around him the forest was a lush green, the pack lands at their prime, but to Jared it was nothing more than a blur, all of it fading away until all he could think of was Jensen, Jensen, _Jensen_. The scent grew stronger, fresher and Jared slowed down his step, walking slowly over the warm ground, feeling needles under the pads of his feet until the path gave way for the open clearing. His gaze zeroed in on Jensen in an instant, the boy pressed against the rock in the middle, barely visible in the shadows but Jared saw the second Jensen realized he was there, head rising up and green eyes locked on Jared. It was a surprise to him that the boy had changed to his human form, sitting naked with his back against the stone, arms wrapped around his legs where they were pulled close to his body.

_Jensen, he said softly, but despite the careful tone, Jensen flinched. We need to talk._

"I'm sorry," Jensen said quietly "I didn't mean to... I understand if you want me to go.”.

Jared walked slowly towards the boy, not wanting to be human quite yet, his arousal would be too obvious to the boy staring at him.

 _I'm not sending you away,_ Jared said softly. _You're my son._

"Then why do I feel like this?" Jensen asked and Jared was close enough to scent the boy's slick. "You're my father I shouldn't... what's wrong with me?"

_Nothing, Jared said with determination. We're not immune, because you didn't grow up with me. You will never be immune to me._

Jensen closed his eyes and breathed out a few deep sighs before he looked up at Jared who had stopped right in front of him, forcing all his will to _not_ pounce on the boy, take what he thought was his.

"Never?" Jensen asked and pushed himself into standing position, arms wrapped around his chest.

 _I don't want you to be,_ Jared admitted.

Jensen went completely still, hands falling down and he stood bare before Jared, the sunshine hitting his skin and Jared's gaze drifted down over a flat belly and freckled hips and Jensen hesitantly reached out to stroke his fingers through Jared's fur, brushing over his ears.

"Daddy?" Jensen asked, carefully stepping closer.

There was something about that word that burnt away the last of Jared's resolve, in the next instant he was in his human form, arms wrapping around Jensen's waist and hoisting the boy up, crashing their mouths together. If he thought Jensen would put up a struggle he was quickly proven wrong because the boy let out a low whimper before he melted into Jared's arms, legs wrapping around his waist and fingers burying into his hair, tugging him closer.

"Yes," Jared groaned against the boy's lips, fucking his tongue into Jensen's mouth at the same time as both his hands slid down to cup Jensen's ass.

Feeling the boy's slender body in his arms was better than what he had thought it would be and he could feel the scent turn sweeter when Jensen's body responded to his own, preparing itself for Jared's cock.

"Alpha," Jensen moaned and clung to Jared with a desperation that took Jared's breath away. "My alpha... please... _Daddy._ "

"Pup," Jared growled, pushing Jensen down on the ground until the small body was splayed out before him. "My pup, you smell so fucking good, sweeter than anything I've ever felt before."

Under his knees the ground was rough, a perfect contrast to the softness of Jensen's body and the sound of the breeze rustling the leaves of the surrounding trees seemed to amplify the moans and whimpers that fell from Jensen's lips when Jared spread the boy's ass cheeks to get to the wet opening in between. Jensen was already incredibly wet, and when Jared's fingers slid through the slick the boy responded with a shiver, slender legs clamping down around Jared's waist.

"Does it turn you on?" he asked the boy. "Does it make you all wet and needy that your own father will take your virginity? That I will knot you up so fucking well?"

Jensen's head twisted to the side, cheeks pink with shame but his hips arched up against Jared, pleading for more even when the boy couldn't get the words out of his mouth. But Jared wanted more, his whole being craved to see Jensen submit, to hear the pup beg for it.

"Tell me," he ordered. "Is that what you want?"

The world around them faded away when his fingers made the first contact with his son's slick opening, circling the rim carefully in a featherlight touch. Jensen tried to push himself down, trying to get the fingers inside of him but Jared held him pinned to the ground, making sure that the boy couldn't get the contact that he craved.

"Alpha," the boy whined. "Please..."

"Please what?" Jared asked, pushing just the tip of his finger inside.

A low sob escaped the boy, frustrated tears turning his eyes even greener and small hands tugged at Jared's shoulders in a silent plea for more.

"No," Jared said. "You're not getting anything more until you beg for it. Now tell me, pup, what do you want your daddy to do for you?"

Jensen was writhing on the ground beneath him and Jared started to think the boy was too far gone to even put words together but then with a last shudder his pup started pleading.

"Jared, please. Please, I need you to... Fingers, inside me. Please, I'm so wet, all for you. So wet for you. Alpha, c'mon..." he whined and his hips rolled up against Jared's. "Put your fingers inside me, please Daddy. Need my Daddy's fingers, need your cock. God. Fuck. Daddy, please knot me!"

Without any preamble, Jared pushed two fingers deep into Jensen's small, tight body, feeling the slickness surrounding him and the scent amplifying when Jensen's hole flexed around him. He didn't know if it was only his imagination but Jensen felt warmer, softer, than anything he had ever felt before, a tight heat that begged to be filled, to be fucked until all he would feel for days would be Jared.

"Not like this," Jared said and pulled back, causing Jensen to cry out in disappointment when his fingers slid free. "Get on all fours, pup."

The boy went still for a few long seconds but then he scrambled, heels digging into the grassy ground when he pushed himself around, presenting Jared with the prettiest sight imaginable. Looking down at the small boy in front of him Jared let the fingers of one hand trace a path from the boy's slender shoulders and down over the curve of his spine. The fingers he had buried in Jensen was still slick with the boy's wetness and Jared lifted them to his face, sliding them into his mouth and he groaned loudly at the taste of Jensen on his tongue. Creamy pale skin, dotted with freckles that Jared longed to taste, but there would be more time for that once the insistent need to claim had faded away. Instead he took a firm grip on the boy's slender hips and tugged him back, practically lifting the boy up from the ground to get him in the right height.

"Daddy, daddy, _daddy_ ," Jensen keened, trying to wriggle himself back.

Spreading his legs wider Jared aligned the head of his cock with Jensen's small opening, wondering for a moment how he would be able to fit into the the hole, it looks incredibly tiny compared to the head of Jared's cock, but the second he started pushing forward the boy in front of him cried out as his body opened up.

Jensen was sobbing, fingers digging deep into the ground as he arched his back, trying to impale himself further on Jared's cock but Jared forced himself to go slow, pushing inside inch by inch, relishing in the velvet heat that surrounded him so perfectly. Once he was finally buried all the way inside, Jensen's rim snug around the base of his cock, he paused to give the boy time to adjust and himself time to step back from the razor sharp edge of pleasure he was balancing on.

"Pup," he groaned when he felt Jensen relax ever so slightly around him, still tighter than he could ever have imagined possible. "Fuck... Jensen..."

"So good, good... oh..." Jensen whined. "Move, please. Claim me, fuck me. _Breed_ me. Please daddy!"

A vivid image flashed in Jared's mind at the desperate plea; Jensen's now smooth belly stretched with the weight of their offspring and that thought made the last control slip from Jared's grasp. He took a hard grip on the boy's hips, knowing full well that the pale skin would be marked by finger shaped bruises after their mating, and despite the wriggles of his pup he held the boy still.

"Mine!" he growled and pulled almost all the way out before he slammed back forward, burying himself in Jensen with a thrust so hard it made the boy cry out.

"Yes," he moaned. "Yours daddy, yours!"

Jared started fucking him hard, the wetness of Jensen's body practically pulling him back inside and the boy was doing all he could to push back to meet each thrust, barely there muscles rippling under his skin. The sweet smell of his slick mingled with that of Jared's pre-come and the combined scent was the best thing Jared had ever felt, enhancing his pleasure until Jensen was all he could think of. He moved his fingers to trace where Jensen's rim was stretched taut around Jared's cock, skin a rosy shade of pink but already turning red and puffy by the friction of Jared's cock moving in and out of his body.

The body in front of him felt incredibly small, fragile, but it was nothing that could stop Jared, he needed it as much as Jensen himself did and when he reached out with his mind towards his son, he was met with an onslaught of desperation, need, want and pleasure that made him fuck even harder, not slowing down until he could feel the tell tale throbbing at the base of his cock.

"Gonna knot you up real well," he promised his son. "Can you feel it? C'mon, pup, open up."

Jensen went absolutely still except for how his inner walls were fluttering around Jared's cock, making his knot swell even further and Jared started working his hips forward with a grinding motion.

"Big," Jensen gasped. "So... big... Not sure it'll..."

It would fit, Jared knew that even if Jensen cried out in pain the boy was made for taking a knot even though it wouldn't be as easy as for an omega.

"Relax," Jared told the boy. "You can take it, it will feel better than anything you've ever felt."

Mumbling soft reassurances to the boy he kept pushing forward, feeling his knot pushing against the tight rim and suddenly he felt Jensen relax, rim opening and his knot pushing inside with one hard shove, causing the boy to scream out loud. His hole clamped down impossibly hard around Jared's cock, squeezing the knot so hard that Jared felt his orgasm being torn from him in violent bursts of pleasure. At the first spurt of come inside his small pup, the boy was crying out and his inner walls fluttered around Jared's pulsating cock when his own orgasm hit, squeezing around Jared's big knot and Jared felt himself come harder than he ever had before.

Jensen was beyond the capacity of speech, all that spilled from his lips where breathy moans and pleading whimpers as he spasmed around Jared's cock, the combined scent of them fueled by the scent of Jensen's come hitting the ground beneath him.

"Daddy," Jensen gasped before he collapsed forward, his small body exhausted by his orgasm.

Jared's hands on Jensen's hips was the only thing keeping the boy up, that and the knot buried deep in his ass and Jared carefully leaned forward, shifting Jensen until they were spooned together on the ground, Jensen's body fitted up against his and his knot firmly lodged inside of the boy. Pleasure kept soaring through his body, pleasure unlike anything he had ever felt before and all the while Jensen was trembling in aftershocks where he was pressed up against him.

"Pup," Jensen sighed against his son's hair, feeling the sweat damp hair cling to the boy's temple. "So good for me, hell... you're perfect..."

He didn't get a response and when he looked down he realized that Jensen had passed out, small shivers still running through the boy's body.

"Mine," Jared mumbled and let his eyes drift shut, settling in to wait until his knot deflated enough for him to pull out, even though a part of him would be perfectly content to stay within his pup for days.

-¤-

Jared could feel the eyes of the pack on them when they walked side by side into the village, and he couldn't help but wonder why they all knew to be gathered. Jensen was walking close enough that Jared could feel the slight trembles running through the boy's body but he was proud of the young beta for not shying away from the attention. All of the pack knew better than to speak up against their alpha but even so he could feel the questions and the judgment nudging at the edges of his mind.

"Jared Alpha."

He looked up and saw his Pack Beta standing in front of him and to his relief, the only thing he could feel radiating from from Chad was support and he even felt some of the tension drain off Jensen and had they been in human form he was sure he would have seen a small smile play at the boy's lips.

"I have a few things that need your attention," Chad said, voice raised high enough to make sure the pack would hear him."Bring the pup, he's got a lot to learn."

With a nod Jared followed the beta, happy he wouldn't have to address the issue of the mating right away and it wasn't until they were safely secluded in Jared's own home office that he allowed himself to breathe a a sigh of relief. He looked over to Jensen who trotted over to the worn old armchair in the corner, jumping up into it and curling in on himself without really looking at either of them. Jared shifted to his human form and went to retrieve a pair of low slung jeans from the dresser next to the armchair, pulling them on before he turned back to Chad who was leaning back against the door frame.

"How did they all know to be in the village?" Jared asked, reaching down to stroke his fingers over the soft fur between Jensen's ears.

"You two were... not very silent," Chad said with a grin. "Some of the pack were still close to the clearing and once they figured out..."

Shame radiated off Jensen and Jared frowned, looking down at the pup who had done as much as lifting one paw over his muzzle, hiding away from the two men.

"Jensen?" Jared asked and knelt down beside the boy.

 _They weren't very happy about it,_ Jensen said quietly. _You saw them. They think it's wrong. Bad._

"They're just surprised," Chad said and Jared was surprised Jensen had clearly spoken to the both of them instead of limiting his inner voice to Jared alone. "It's not really heard of but I'm sure they'll adjust once..."

_Why would they? It's just... sex. Just like with mom._

Jared's mouth fell open and he stared at the wolf curled up around himself, green eyes never lifting to meet his and his soft tail tucked close to his body.

"Jen," he started but before he could get a word out Chad interrupted him.

"Can I please have word with you outside, Alpha?" Chad said in a tone that reminded Jared that while Chad was the Pack Beta, he was also Jared's friend and the only one that dared speak up against him.

Chad turned around and walked outside, stopping just outside the door and glaring back at Jared with an expression that told Jared he would do best to join his friend sooner rather than later and with one last stroke over soft ears he got up and walked outside, closing the heavy wooden door behind him.

"What the _fuck?_ " Chad growled. "I thought you were going to mate him, didn't you make that part clear to him?"

"I.." Jared stared but his friend went on without missing a beat.

"Because yeah, the pack is confused and they will _not_ be kind to the kid unless you claim him as a mate. There's no way they'll respect him if he's just some... play thing."

"He's not!" Jared assured. "Damnit, Chad. You know I wouldn't do that to him."

"I know," Chad admitted. "But he doesn't."

Jared turned around and looked at the door that separated him from his pup, his son... his _mate_. The very thought of anyone looking down on Jensen, or anyone else touching him, made Jared's blood boil and he spun around to face Chad.

"I want a claiming ceremony," he said. "I want them all to know who he belongs to."

Chad's mouth fell open in surprise and Jared couldn't blame him, the ritualistic claiming ceremony were seldom done anymore, they spoke of a commitment beyond that of an ordinary mating, but there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted it.

"I'll go talk to him, explain it to him. But Chad, if he says yes I want it soon."

Chad nodded and looked towards the closed door, his mouth opening and closing several times but he didn't say anything for a few long minutes.

"Right," he said then. "I'll... I can make that happen. Wow. We haven't had a claiming ceremony in... what, forty years?"

"Fifty," Jared corrected absently, his hand already on the handle to the door. "I'll let you know if he accepts."

With that he pushed the door open and slid inside and closed the door behind him, gaze zeroing in on where Jensen was curled together on the armchair, green eyes lifting to look at Jared.

"Can you shift, I wanna talk to you," Jared asked.

 _You can talk like this, Alpha,_ Jensen pointed out.

"I can, but I don't want to, please change."

Jared walked up to the dresser and smiled when he found one of his worn old t-shirts and threw it to his pup. Jensen hesitated but then he shifted and reached out for the shirt. Trying to look anywhere but at Jensen Jared was still acutely aware of the sweet scent that waifed over him when Jensen changed, remaining traces of _them_ still on the boy, inside of him, and that knowledge made Jared want to stake his claim once more.

"Happy?" Jensen asked.

When he turned around Jared felt his breath hitch in his throat at the sight of the slender pup dressed in the big t-shirt, it reached down to the boy's knees and the neckline hung low and wide enough to give Jared a perfect view of the marks he had sucked and bit into the boy's skin. Instead of circling around the issue Jared decided to hit it straight on and he closed the distance to his son before settling down on the arm chair and tugging Jensen down on his lap. A surprised yelp escaped the boy and he tried to get free but it was no challenge for Jared to hold the boy still until the fight drained out of him.

"Look," Jared said. "Things with your mother were different from what we have. I'm not the person now that I was then."

Jensen looked away from Jared, instead looking down at the slightly frayed hem of the shirt he was dressed in but he made no response to show that he had heard what Jared said. With a low growl Jared reached up to cup one hand under the boy's cheek, forcing him to look up and when the boy's eyes met his he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to full lips.

"We had sex," Jared said and smiled at the blush creeping up Jensen's cheeks. "But it was more than that for me. I don't do casual sex, haven't in many years. I'm an Alpha now, I've been looking for my mate for quite some time."

He realized that Jensen wasn't really understanding what he was saying when the boy's eyes fluttered shut and a soft sob escaped his lips before he clenched them together in a thin line, pressing so hard that the usual pink turned white. When he opened his mouth to speak again, his voice sounded broken.

"I'm sorry I messed up your search for a mate," Jensen whispered sadly.

"No, no, pup," Jared said. "You're misunderstanding me. _You_ are my mate, Jensen."

On his lap Jensen sat frozen like a statue, minutes dragging out unbearably long and Jared was just about to say something when the boy's eyes slowly opened and he was met with bright green eyes, the color only enhanced by the tears that threatened to overflow.

"You want to... mate me?" the boy asked quietly.

"I _did_ mate you," Jared pointed out and touched one of the marks he had left on the boy's pale shoulder. "These are my marks on your body, telling people who you belong to."

"The pack didn't see it like that," Jensen mumbled. "They think it's wrong..."

Jared adjusted the boy on his lap, shifting slender limbs until he could press his lips against Jensen's, tongue tracing the full swell of the boy's lower lip.

"They will understand. There's no denying a claiming ceremony."

The moment the words were out of his mouth he knew that the boy on his lap was aware of the full meaning of it, his eyes going wide and his mouth falling open when he stared at Jared. But if he had thought the boy would pull away he had been wrong, instead Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's neck and pressed closer, burying his face against Jared's neck.

"You want to make me an Alpha Mate?" he asked, lips brushing Jared's collar bone.

"Of course I do," Jared assured the boy. "You're my pup, my mate. You're family, in every sense of the word."

"Weres don't mate for life," Jensen said.

The comment was rather redundant considering how the pup himself had been conceived but Jared only nodded and waited to see if the boy would go on talking and he wasn't disappointed.

"A claiming ceremony, that is for life," the boy said, so silent that despite the closeness Jared wouldn't have heard it if not for his werewolf hearing.

"Yes," he agreed simply.

Jensen sat up, his back straight and all sadness seemed to have been washed away, instead Jared was met with a brilliant smile and the next second a soft mouth against his. Wrapping both arms tightly around the boy he pulled him close, licking into Jensen's mouth when the boy parted his lips and moaned into the kiss.

"Alpha," Jensen whispered against his lips, but despite the formal word there was nothing formal in the sea of emotions that filled the single word.

"Mate," Jared answered and he felt the boy shiver on his lap.

"Daddy," Jensen added and the word caused Jared to be the one to give a full body shiver as heat and want slammed into him hot and hard.

Pulling away to look at his son he realized that Jensen was aware of what the word _daddy_ did to Jared because his green eyes danced with mirth and there was a teasing lilt to his seemingly innocent little smile. Jared hoped he would be able to hide from Jensen the extent of the power his pretty pup held over him, but then he smiled when he realized that there would be no hiding once the ceremony was done. It would be him and Jensen, twined so closely together that they would practically be one. Jared already was one of the most powerful Alphas on the Council but with an Alpha Mate by his side? He didn't think anything could stop him with Jensen right next to him.

-¤-

There was an excitement in the air, a tingling sensation and a heavy scent that had lingered over all the pack grounds for the last week. Jared hated that he had been forced to wait so long to claim his mate, but he knew that something as rare as a claiming ceremony had to be done right. Looking over to his side he saw several of the other Council Alpha's stand close together, low murmured discussions not fully reaching him where he was standing, shifting from foot to foot.

"Jared Alpha."

He was surprised to see Chris motion for him to come over and join them, if there was one person he had thought would protest about the ceremony that was about to take place he thought it would have been Jensen's previous Alpha but the man just smiled when Jared towards them.

"Chris," he said and nodded towards the man. "Thank you for coming."

"Like I would miss a claiming ceremony," Chris smiled. "My mate and Pack Beta both insisted that they would come as well. I think most of the pack are wishing they could be here for this."

In the man's voice there was nothing but support and to his surprise he saw the other Alphas nod in agreement.

"None of you have a problem with this?" he asked carefully.

"Of course not," the New York Alpha said. "Your bodies have talked, nature has decided that you two should be mated despite how unusual it is. If nature says it is alright, who are we to protest it?"

Jared was intensely grateful for the wolves close contact to nature at that moment, the full on support from his fellow Alpha's helped against the hesitation and confusion he could still feel from some of his pack.

"The pup is strong," Chris said. "His mother... she might have not raised him right but she did teach him to believe in himself, to stand tall. He will be good by your side. Young as he might be, he has the makings of a good Alpha Mate."

The sound of a bell rang out from the middle of the clearing and all the Alpha's looked up from where they had been standing at the very edge of the forest, mostly hidden by trees and foliage even though all the wolves would be able to scent their presence. None of the the other Alpha's touched him when they walked out into the clearing, but they didn't need to, not when their eyes and their scent all spoke of approval. Jared waited and watched as wolves inched their way closer to the stone in the middle, all of them wanting to get a good vantage point for the ceremony about to happen. If Jared thought the clearing was full when it was only his pack, it was nothing compared to how it was when another fifty wolves were added to the match. It was more guests than the pack lands had seen combined since he stepped up as Alpha and he knew that it would raise his status to have that many people wanting to see the ceremony.

None of that mattered half as much as the scent that rose above all others, though, the scent of his mate waiting for him. When the bell rang out for a second time Jared took a deep breath and stepped into the clearing.

The wolves filling the clearing pressed together, offering him a narrow path to walk through them but he didn't look to his sides, instead he looked forward and he felt his lips tug up into a smile when he reached the rock and saw his pup waiting for him beside it. Jensen was standing with his back straight, his pale skin covered in soft furs instead of the human clothing of jeans and a t-shirt that he often favored.

"Jensen," Jared said with a nod of his head as he stopped in front of the boy.

Each word they spoke, each move they made would be rehearsed, a set of motions that would create a ceremony that hadn't been experienced within the packs for fifty years, and yet Jared wished he could just pull the pup in and kiss him until Jensen did the soft, helpless noises he did when Jared got him aroused. With a small smile towards the boy he stepped up on the big rock and looked around out over the clearing. Looking down he saw Chad standing right next to Jensen and the Pack Beta nodded; the pack and their guests were all ready.

 _It's time_ , Chad's voice echoed in his mind.

Jensen didn't move, didn't show any signs of having heard the words but his mind reached out and touched Jared's and the touch was filled with hesitation. But beyond that Jared could tell that the boy was longing for the ceremony, wanted it as much as Jared himself did.

"The sun is high in the sky," Jared started, knowing full well that his voice carried out for all to hear. "It will be a witness to the claiming that will take place, and so will all of you. I'm your Alpha and I have decided to take a mate."

He reached down one hand towards Jensen who let the soft furs slide from his shoulders to stand naked in front of Jared and the pack, pale skin pebbling in the light breeze. Jensen took his hand and allowed Jared to pull him up to stand beside him.

"This is Jensen, my beautiful pup and my beloved mate," Jared said and rested one hand on the small of Jensen's back. "I want to bind myself to him, bind him to me, and he has accepted this. With this ceremony we become one, an Alpha Couple, the first one in fifty years."

Jensen pressed close to Jared's side, his mind reaching out to tangle with Jared's and Jared could feel his body start to react to the closeness of the boy, to the coupling he knew was about to happen.

"I walk into this willingly," Jensen said by his side and Jared was proud of the strength he heard in the boy's voice. "With my body and soul I submit to my Alpha, I offer him myself in the most intimate of ways."

Jared felt his possessiveness rise inside him and for once he didn't push it back, instead he welcomed it and let it fuel his transformation until he was standing beside Jensen in his wolf form, the boy's small hand pushing through his fur, fingers tangling in the long strands. The both of them stood still while Chad lifted up the furs from the ground and draped them over the stone before stepping back and sliding into his wolf form to watch with the rest of the pack.

 _Ready?_ Jared asked his son.

 _I'm ready,_ Jensen answered and slid down on his knees, meeting Jared's gaze before he leaned over to put himself on all fours.

A part of Jared's mind screamed to just take him right there and then, to thrust deep into the boy's body and claim him, put his marks all over Jensen's body but he forced himself to go slow. Pushing his nose up against Jensen's neck he felt the sweet scent that spoke of _mate_ and _home_ and he let his tongue flick out to trace over freckled skin. He could feel the eyes on them, all the wolves hard focused on the scene taking place upon the rock but their presence didn't phase Jared, he didn't care beyond the fact of them all knowing what Jensen meant to him. Moving around the boy he let his tongue trace over soft skin, feeling the soft shiver run through his pup but Jensen remained perfectly still, allowing Jared to taste every inch of him. When his tongue reached the dip of Jensen's spine he slowed down and let his wide tongue lap down over the swell of the boy's ass, pushing in between freckled cheeks.

A soft moan left Jensen and Jared let out a low, possessive growl when he felt sweet, thick scent of Jensen's slick and he quickly pushed his nose deeper, pushing his tongue against the small wet opening to taste the lubrication that Jensen's body so willingly produced. Small trembles ran through Jensen's body and Jared felt the tight little muscle flex around his tongue, slowly opening up to let the tongue inside. Jared kept on licking, tasting the boy on his tongue, until he was sure his young mate was ready for what was to come.

It was not something Jared had ever expected to want, even the times he had longed for a mate he had never expected a claiming ceremony, had never expected to find someone he would be willing to tie himself to the way he was about to but Jensen had changed everything. Jensen was _his_ , no one else would ever touch the boy the way Jared did and if he was honest with himself the very details of the ceremony turned him on much more than he ever expected it to, the thought of Jensen submitting himself to Jared in the most intimate of ways. Werewolves usually never mated with just one of them in human form, no one knew why but it forced a connection between the two partners, a connection that could never be broken. Jared pulled his head back and looked at his mate standing in front of him and pulling in a deep breath he moved forward, mounting Jensen's slender body.

His cock had fallen from his sheath, and he had a hard time holding back excited barks when he felt the head drag over the boy's thighs. Below him Jensen let out a low whimper but he managed to keep his position, knees sliding further apart and Jared let out a small pleased sound when that put Jensen in just the perfect height for Jared to be able to put more weight on his hind legs. Then his cock found the small opening and his hips snapped forward on their own accord.

A sharp cry left Jensen's lips but there was no hint of pain in it, instead it was pure pleasure and Jared's mind felt like it exploded when Jensen's tangled with his, crashing waves of pleasure, want and love that tangled with his until the only thing existing in the world was the two of them. Jared's hips were moving beyond his control, hard and quick thrusts that had Jensen keening and arching back against him. Jared thought human sex was good, and werewolf sex could be breathtaking but to have his wolf's cock push into the tight heat was better than anything he had ever felt before.

"Alpha," Jensen whimpered.

_Pup. So good for me, taking it so well._

_Daddy!_ Jensen's voice cried out in his mind. _Knot me... please..._

Jared hadn't thought his hips could move faster but with Jensen's pleas in his mind his body seemed to move on its own accord and it was only his front paws tucked around Jensen's waist that held the boy in place when Jared fucked him hard enough to push the air out of the boy's lungs. He could feel the swell of his knot, felt it push against the tight rim already stretched tight around him.

 _Open up for me, Jensen. I know you can do it,_ he urged the boy. _Open your body to me, open your mind. Mine, pup. All mine._

_Daddy... daddy... love you..._

Slowing his thrusts he started a grinding motion instead, pushing his slowly growing knot against Jensen's ass time and time again until he felt the boy shudder and his hole stretching impossibly wide, letting the knot inside. Jensen screamed out, pain and pleasure mingled together in his voice and he body spasming almost painfully around Jared's cock, making his knot grow even bigger and he knew it was pushing straight up against Jensen's prostate. With his knot locking him snug inside of Jensen's tight ass Jared couldn't do more than rut into the perfect heat and when his orgasm hit he raised his muzzle to the sky and howled out his pleasure as his come started filling his mate.

Whatever pleasure he had known, with Jensen or anyone else, it paled in comparison to the overwhelming feeling of pulsing his come into Jensen, feeling his pup spasm around him as his own release hit and their pleasure tangled so perfectly together. Jared was unable to say where one of them ended and the other began. In his mind he felt Jensen's cries of pleasure, far beyond the capability of forming words and he knew they wouldn't need words, not really. Not when his mind was so tightly connected to Jensen's that each emotion seemed to belong to the both of them.

_Daddy..._

Jensen's voice was a low moan in his mind and Jared pushed his cock in as deep as possible, licking a stripe over Jensen's back to taste the thin sheen of sweat on his skin. The feeling of being connected slowly faded some but Jared knew there would never be a time when he didn't feel Jensen, not with their claiming ceremony completed. His mate collapsed forward and Jared lowered himself down as well, making sure his knot didn't pull too painfully at the boy's tight rim even though it meant he was practically laying on top of Jensen. With Jared's strength flowing in his veins, he knew that the boy could hold his weight, he could feel his beloved pup grow stronger by the second, with each pulsating of come into his body.

 _Alpha Mate,_ Jared called out in victory and as one the wolves in the clearing howled out their acceptance, their joy at what they had witnessed.

-¤-


	3. Epilogue

  


**\- - Epilogue - -**

Jared looked over to where his young mate was moving around the kitchen, slender body moving with the gracefulness that never failed to take his breath away. He didn't bother trying to hide his obvious ogling when Jensen turned around to look at him, a small smile on the boy's lips, with the intimate way their minds had been connected since the the ceremony he knew that Jensen was always aware of him looking.

"You're supposed to focus, Alpha," Jensen said, smile evident in his voice.

"I am," Jared said easily and put away the stack of papers he had been reading through. "Just not on the work."

Jensen laughed softly and turned off the ratty old stove in the corner and reached for two big bowls and started adding the thick chili into the bowls. Jared could only smile at the ease with which Jensen moved around _their_ home.

"Will the meeting tomorrow take long?" Jensen asked when he carried the bowls to the couch where Jared was waiting.

Jared pushed the papers away, wishing he could ignore them for the rest of the night be that wasn't an option, the meeting with a neighboring pack was too important to miss.

"I don't know," he sighed. "They've been a bit... on edge since the... uhm..."

Jensen returned from the kitchen once more, a basket of garlic bread in his one hand and two bottles of coke in the other. Jared wasn't all that into the human food, the human drinks, but he mated a city wolf and it was worth it to feel how pleased it made Jensen to wrap his lips around the neck of a bottle.

"Since the Mating Ceremony," Jensen said and sat down next to Jared, slender body fitting perfectly up against Jared's side. "Think there will be problem?"

A part of Jared was distracted by the feel of Jensen pressed so close to him and had he not known how much time Jensen had spent on the food he would have pushed down Jensen on the couch and peel him out of his clothes. Instead he reached for his bowl of chili, resting it against his knee.

"Possibly," he said as he dipped bread into the bowl. "We will see. I wont let anything happen, the meeting might be a bit on the forceful side but... they know better than to come after me."

"Good," Jensen said around a bite of bread.

They didn't speak more about it and Jared allowed himself some downtime after the food was done, both arms wrapped around Jensen, soaking up the strength that came from their shared bond.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen lay on top of the sun warmed rock, feeling the heat of the stone under his belly and the almost sizzling heat from the sun above him. The combined warmth made him feel sleepy, lethargic, and he blinked his eyes open lazily to look down at the young wolves resting around the rock.

To some extent, being accepted had been easier than he would have thought. The young weres around his own age looked at him with an awe that made him feel slightly uncomfortable but he could live with that. Only a hand full of older wolves still looked upon him with doubt in their eyes and even though none of them ever dared to voice it, Jensen knew it was there. He just didn't know if it would be enough to cause a problem for him and Jared. Thinking of Jared made him aware of the man's presence in the back of his mind, a soothing, warm feeling that had Jensen grinning slightly.

He was just about to relax back, drifting off into a slumber, when something tugged at the corner of his mind, a barely there whisper that had him lifting his head and looking around the clearing. None of the other wolves that lay resting in the sun seemed to have heard anything and Jensen was just above to shrug it off as the sensation returned but then he could hear words, words he _knew_ he was not supposed to hear.

_It's only the little mate and some pups. This will be an easy kill._

Had he been in his human form, Jensen knew he would have paled at those words but as it was a shiver ran down his spine, making the fur on his back stand up. He was frozen in place, unable to move at all but then another voice rang in his mind, louder than the first one.

_Ignore the pups, they're of no concern to us. The mate is our target, with him out of the way the Alpha will fall into insanity. Focus!_

The fear that had curled in Jensen's belly faded away at those words because it was one thing to be scared for himself but _no one_ would hurt his Alpha. Jensen took a deep breath and looked around the clearing but whoever had spoken wasn't close enough to be seen.

 _Whatever happens, keep safe,_ he told the young pups surrounding him, making ears twitch as they all looked up at him in surprise. _Don't..._

He didn't get further before a roar rang out and two big wolves burst out through the trees, one from each side and the wolves around him scrambled out of the way when both attackers went straight for Jensen. Jensen was in motion before he could think it through, no real plan other than keep himself and the pups around him alive. There was no way he would give up the advantage he had from being on the big rock, he knew it wasn't the easiest thing to come up on and he would take what little advantage he had.

 _Get him!_ the bigger of the two wolves cried out.

The wolf that came at Jensen was almost black in color, teeth a shockingly white contrast against the dark of his fur, the deep red of his tongue and Jensen forced himself to stay still until the wolf was almost up on the rock before he lunged forward, claws out. Jensen _knew_ he wouldn't have much time before the other wolf was upon him so he did the only thing he could think of and aimed straight for the attackers eyes. He was met with a growl that morphed into a pained yelp and he saw the wolf slide back down to the ground. Behind him another growl sounded and Jensen spun around, focusing on the next enemy.

_Someone get Alpha._

Jensen didn't have time to look to the pups but he hoped someone could get Jared there, but his mate was a far way off and Jensen knew that he was on his own.

_You think you can stand against us, little pup? You're nothing!_

Jensen felt a surge of strength flood through him at those words, the need to prove himself growing strong and he bared his teeth at his attacker.

_I'm not as weak as you think I am._

_Maybe not, little pup. But your so called mate is too far away to get to you. Why do you think we insisted on him coming to the border for a meeting? Left you here, all unprotected._

The wolf came at him in full force and Jensen howled out in pain when sharp claws dug into his side before he managed to get at his attacker. Jensen wasn't used to that kind of pain, the city wolves were not much for fighting and a lone wolf even less. He was thankful for his wolf form, knowing full well that tears would have fallen in his human form and that wasn't a weakness he was prepared to show.

Somewhere behind him he heard the other wolf move but he didn't dare to drag his focus away from the snarling beast in front of him, one wrong choice and he was doomed and he knew it. The wounds in his side were throbbing with pain and he felt the metallic scent of blood in the air but he pushed all thoughts about his injury aside to focus on the wolf so set on killing him. When the wolf lunged at him, trying to use his lower ground to get to Jensen's soft belly, Jensen danced out of the way with the agile grace of a pup, the only thing that he could think of to save himself. The other wolf bit into air, sound of teeth snapping together loud in the otherwise eerily quiet clearing.

_You little..._

The wolf didn't get further because Jensen ducked low and aimed his teeth at the wolf's front paw, grinning when he was rewarded by the crunching sound of bones breaking and a gush of blood into his mouth. A loud howl rang out in the clearing and when the wolf fell down from the stone, howling once more when he landed on his injured paw, Jensen spun around to see what the other wolf was doing.

He could barely see the wolf's face behind the curtain of blood that came from the wounds Jensen had inflicted but he quickly realized that he had missed the eyes he had been aiming for. The wolf might be half blind with the blood flowing freely, but his eyes weren't harmed and Jensen cursed low on the inside. That time around the wolf was smarter than to jump straight at him, instead he moved around some so that Jensen had to put his back fully to the other wolf for a moment and he was rewarded by sharp pain when the bigger wolf managed to clamp his teeth down on the tip of Jensen's tail.

The cry of pain that left him sounded far too human, far too young, for his own liking and he could see the wicked gleam in his enemy's eyes when he tried to move away from the both of them. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could feel Jared's presence growing stronger and he wondered if someone had managed to get a hold of him or if Jensen's own distress had alerted him. It didn't matter however, because Jensen knew it would take his alpha too long to get back to him, he had to hold his own.

 _Jared!_ he cried out in his mind, but his mate was too far away for them to be able to communicate.

The bigger of the two attackers was trying to get back up on the rock, clearly not allowing himself to be stopped by the pain in his paw and Jensen felt panic start to well up inside of him. In the corner of his eyes he could see the pups pressed close together, and despite not being much older than they were, Jensen knew that his bond with Jared was their only chance to survive. The bond that gave him more strength than any pup his size should have, the bond that the enemies wouldn't fully understand.

 _Fight all you want, pup,_ the big wolf growled in his mind. _It won’t make a difference._

With one last kick of his hind legs the wolf shot up from the ground and he was just about to land safely on the rock when Jensen exploded into action. He didn't allow for the wolf to find footing on the warm stone, instead he threw himself against the wolf, making them both fall from the rock in a flurry of teeth and claws. He knew that surprise would be his only weapon and he would only have that for a few seconds so the second they hit ground he pushed himself up to get his jaws around the wolf's neck at the same time as he pulled his legs up between them and kicked forward with all the strength he could manage.

The _yowl_ that filled the clearing was filled of pure pain and Jensen felt slick heat against his legs, the move had worked even better than he had hoped it would and he smell of blood was almost overwhelming, making him want to gag.

 _How..._ the wolf gasped out, blood coloring his saliva red. _Just a... pup... Not.. strong..._

 _I'm an Alpha Mate,_ Jensen growled in defiance.

He managed to push up enough to get his teeth more securely around the enemy's neck and the pained whimpers turned into a wet gurgling sound when Jensen's teeth crushed the big wolf's windpipe, teeth cutting through fur. With another kick he got himself away from the body, almost slipping in the blood that wet the ground beneath the rock but he managed to keep his footing.

_It'll be a pleasure to rip your throat open. Your so called mate will only come back in time to put you into the ground._

Jensen turned around to face the remaining, bloody wolf and right away he realized the mistake he had made by jumping down from the rock because the wolf was towering over him. A big paw came out, clearly aimed for Jensen's eyes the way his own had been attempting the same earlier but Jensen managed to get out of the way just in time, the paw just getting to his ear and Jensen yelped at the sting of pain.

_Seducing your own father, you sick little mutt._

Tension made Jensen freeze up at those words and the next paw landed against the side of his head, making him tumble to the ground but he managed to get his paws back under him enough to get out of the way before the other were could get to him again.

_It's not sick. It's not wrong. It's the way he and I are meant to be. The Mating Ceremony was only to show everyone what we know, that we belong._

A small voice in the back of his mind tried to tell him that he didn't need to defend himself, but the subject was a sensitive one for Jensen and he couldn't let it pass. The other wolf just let out a low huffing sound before he lunged forward towards Jensen who barely managed to get out of the way from big paws and sharp claws.

_Jensen!_

The voice rang out loud in his mind and Jensen _knew_ that his mate was close, the man must have felt Jensen's fear when he first heard the attackers or he would never have managed to get there so fast. But Jared's voice still sounded like it came from far away and Jensen knew that waiting for his mate just wasn't an option, not if he wanted to stay alive.

 _What good will it do you when I end you?_ the other wolf growled. _Your alpha can't save you now._

With that he attacked once more and Jensen once more managed to dance out of the way, the added strength from his fast approaching mate making his movements seem so much easier, he barely felt out of breath. A surge of willpower shot through him and Jensen jumped at the rock but instead of getting up on it he used it push his body further off the ground and before his attacker could react Jensen had landed on his back, claws out to dig into fur and flesh.

A blood curdling sound rang out in the clearing but Jensen held his place as he tried to get his teeth into the other were's neck but he was too small to manage to keep his position as well as reach the tender neck. Instead he dug his claws further into flesh, trying to cause as much damage as possible before he was thrown off. He hadn't expected for the bigger wolf to suddenly throw himself down on the ground, trapping Jensen between the hard ground and the big body and pushing all air out of his lungs. The sudden motion made Jensen suddenly vulnerable and it was only the blood in the attacker's eyes that saved Jensen's life, the werewolf not able to see enough to get a good aim on Jensen's throat.

_Die already you little bitch!_

Jensen managed to get around to his belly only to have the other were upon him again, teeth digging into side and Jensen howled out in pain when teeth dug into muscle. The howl was answered though, a furious sound from somewhere off in the wood and Jensen would know his alpha's howl anywhere. The attacker spun around, gaze darting over the trees surrounding the clearing and Jensen knew an opportunity when it presented itself to him. Jared was still too far off to be seen, or for the soft thump of his big paws against the path to reach Jensen's ears, but his howl had distracted the enemy enough for Jensen to be able to close his teeth around the were's neck, holding on tightly.

The bigger were thrashed beneath him but Jensen refused to let go of his grip, instead he searched deep inside for his Alpha Mate strength and used all he could to twist his head to the side and he was answered with a snapping of bone as the wolf's neck broke.

Suddenly everything seemed to be stillness and silence around him and Jensen stood tall, tail in the air and his muzzle drenched in blood, his whole body trembling with exhaustion. Before he could manage to gather himself together Jared burst out through the thick undergrowth, long fur full of twigs and leaves that clearly showed that he had ignored the path in favor of getting to Jensen. Jensen looked up to meet his alpha's gaze and he saw the Alpha take in the clearing, eyes drifting over the two dead bodies and the bundle that was the other pups, curled close together.

 _Jared,_ Jensen managed to get the thought out before he collapsed to the ground and the world went black around him.

-¤-

Jensen stood at his mate's side, his well groomed fur catching the above sunlight and he knew that it would look like he almost shimmered in the sunlight. The entire pack was behind him, not a single one of them any longer questioning Jensen's position as an Alpha Mate. In front of them the neighboring pack was kneeling, each one of them having surrendered to the massive force that was Jared's pack. Their leader had been the one giving the order to kill Jensen and the man had paid the price for it. Jensen looked over to the heap of bloody fur that had been their Alpha. The were's blood was still staining Jared's lips.

_Your Alpha is gone, Pack Beta is gone. Your land is mine, it will be a gift to my mate. Those of you that can accept him, accept us can stay. If not, you better be off the land when the sun sets because then my pack will be set free._

Vicious howls rang out in the air and Jansen felt a surge of pride at having _earned_ the respect of his pack the way he had two weeks earlier. He stood his ground beside Jared while most of the other pack bared their throats and bellies to him and Jared before taking their spots at the very back of the pack. A few refused to and Jensen doubted they would even made it off the now extended pack lands.

Jared shifted then, his human body still stained with blood as well as Jensen's own was. There hadn't even been a discussion regarding if Jensen would fight or not, everyone had known he would. With a look out over their pack Jared reached out one hand to Jensen and Jensen shifted, stepping close to his alpha and tilting his head back, allowing his alpha to kiss him until every trace of metallic blood was gone from their lips.

"Mate," Jared said and slid hands down over Jensen's naked body.

Jensen allowed his mate to lift him up and carry him towards their home because he might have proven himself as the Alpha Mate, the strongest beta in the pack, but he still bowed to Jared and that was just how he wanted it to be.

_Father. Alpha. Mate._

-¤-

[ \- - Masterpost - -  ](http://alezig.livejournal.com/13334.html)   



End file.
